The Arrival Of Xia Dan's Brother Part 1
by Warrior Dragon Critic
Summary: Prequel episode is here. The rest of the sequel episode will be edited in tommorow I promise :) Lets hope Fearless Warriors happens


_**The Arrival Of Xia Dan's Brother Part 1**_

Xia Dan: Master!

Master Kamodo: What is it brother?

Xia Dan: You have a guest

Shadow Warrior: I'm here to actually bring back the Panda to where He belongs!

Master Kamodo: So your like his dad?

Shadow Warrior: I was sent to bring him home!

Master Kamodo: Well to be fair I think if We get the panda we murder him & then bring him to where He belongs! I agree with you there Shadow Warrior

Shadow Warrior: I think that we need to do, is to get the panda, Capture him & destroy him! I used to work for Shen! I'm honestly doing a trick to The Panda that his Panda tribe is still alive and he'll start getting mad & losing focus. I'm telling everyone I was sent by his birth father so they can get him. Then I can admit the truth. I did Heilang & His Lin Kuei army but eventually Heilang admitted that he didn't believe me! So I'm putting my trust in you to not tell anyone about what I'm telling you! Understood? If you do tell anyone! I will stab you in the back!

Master Kamodo: I like being a liar to you know! However don't you think your lie is a bit weak because obviously He'll know your lying!

Shadow Warrior: I know what I'm doing master!

Master Kamodo: The more bandits I get! We can burn The Dragon Warrior alive! I love your plan!

Shadow Warrior: If I get the panda to you, You give me all your gold you could imagine!

Master Kamodo: Alright a deal is a deal!

Shadow Warrior: Excellent!

Shifu: Inner Peace! Huh! **Senses a great threat** Oh no! It can't be!

Po: I don't like Xia Dan, He's mean!

Tigress: I don't get why he'd get all the bandits though!

Viper: They could be planning an attack on The Valley Of Peace!

Po: If so how are we gonna stop such a Huge attack?

Shifu: I sense that Xia Dan's Brother wants to be a Bandit King!

Po: Yeah, But how though? Are we just gonna Train more?

Shifu: No, unfortunately, we'll have to team up & try stop him!

Po: I'm gonna try make a scroll with a plan along with my dad at home tonight maybe!

Tigress: Good luck with that!

Po: Thanks **hugs Tigress**

Tigress: Thank you **hugs back!**

Crane: Atleast it's not shocking anymore

Shifu: Well we better plan something? Zeng?

Zeng: Yes Master Shifu?

Shifu: I want you to send a message to Peng & Lian. The Jade Palace needs your help

Zeng: Right away sir! **Flies off**

Peng: So Shifu, Po & The Furious Five need our help?

Zeng: You gotta help them Peng!

Peng: I don't know I'll only help the innocent not the ones who try to attack the wrong!

Lian: Well Peng, They are our old friends!

Peng: Used to be! Until I saw that all that Po does is attack innocent people! He's the bandit not Xia Dan!

Zeng: Well just for a bit of help

Lian: Well I'm in!

Peng: Oh alright FINE! But only 1 more chance!

Zeng: Lets go then

Lian: We'll get my boat then!

Zeng: Great

Po: But Peng might kill us

Tigress: Shifu it's true, he now thinks we're the bandits!

Shifu: I don't care, I'm not letting the valley be like that & it's the best we can do!

Peng: Master Shifu **bows down**

Shifu: Master Peng.

Lian: How's life been here?

Viper: Things have been great

Crane: So um Peng, you joining us to stop Xia Dan's Brother!

Peng: I am but only if it's true that your really Hero's!

Po: It's true Peng, we're Warriors!

Peng: No Po! Your wrong Xia Dan is innocent.

Shifu: Peng listen, his friend is a liar!

Peng: Let's get Xia Dan or not!

Shifu: Let's go

Monkey: NOW!

Lian: Let's use my boat!

Crane: Amazing!

Tigress: So when you found out your boyfriend was Tai Lung's Nephew how did you feel?

Lian: Well I didn't feel anything to be honest, I mean I'm unfortunately a cousin of Su Wu!

Tigress: You mean The Wu Sisters?

Lian: Yes, They can still be out there. Just not with Xia Dan! They'd be pretty much Xia Dan!

Tigress: Well I don't know much about my parents, I know my brother but that's it!

Lian: Interesting, is he Master Tiger?

Tigress: **grining** yes

Lian: Hahaha. So have you & Po ever come close yet?

Tigress: Not yet but we've hugged a lot but never as in kissed! But not close

Lian: You two are perfect though! I think you should tell him how you feel!

Tigress: Well when we went to stop Lord Shen, Po & I had a conversation and I was gonna tell him I started with I was.. then the rest of the five came out & just ruined everything

Lian: What were you gonna say?

Tigress: Not telling

Lian: C'mon you can trust me Tigress

Tigress: Alright, well I was gonna say this **sigh** I was always considered a monster when I was an orphan & It made me feel depressed. I had no one to play with. I had nothing!

Lian: I'm so sorry for you Tigress.

Tigress: Its fine. I'm just **sigh** feeling like I can't connect to my family on a higher level

Lian: Well what about Po?

Tigress: Well Po I think might understand me!

Lian: did you ever know of your parents?

Tigress: But I'd rather not go over it. **Sigh** it's a long story!

Crane: We've made it

Po: Xia Dan's fortress

Peng: I don't like this.

Kamodo Dragon: Master it's The Dragon Warrior & The Furious Five!

Xia Dan: CANNONS!

Mantis: More canons?

Lian: Jump!

Po: Lets attack Xia Dan though

Shadow Warrior: Hello Panda!

Po: Get ready to be butt kicked by me! Hi ya

 **The fight goes on**

Master Kamodo: There's the Panda. I'm excited to watch his skills.

Po: HI YA!

Master Kamodo: his kung fu is impressive but mine. Haha. He has a lot to master!

Po: You caused this Shadow Warrior: Belly Jump!

Shadow Warrior: Better get my mask on! Hi ya

Po: Oww!

Tigress: Po!

Xia Dan: Peng, attack her!

Peng: Yes!

Tigress: Peng? Peng stop! This isn't you

Peng: I've gotten more evidence about you & Po! Your just evil!

Song: And we should have given the boat to them but my boat is destroyed thanks to you!

Tigress: I trusted you. Ow!

Xia Dan: Get on the big ship!

Master Kamodo: Care to join my game brother?

Xia Dan: Your out there doing nothing and Shadow Warrior's butt is getting kicked!

Master Kamodo: calm down brother. Our plans are about to get better

Hundon: I want That Panda dead!

Master Kamodo: Relax everybody, Everything will go to plan once we win the big battle! We shall have our victory!

Tigress: Are you okay Po?

Po: I'm fine thanks. Thanks for healing me though!

Tigress: Po, I just wanna let you know that I really do love you.

Po: I love you to Tigress!

Shifu: Dragon Warrior are you okay?

Po: Better thanks but we need to fight back!

Shifu: We'll go back soon! I'm going to meditate

Tigress: Master?

Shifu: Hello Tigress!

Tigress: Are we gonna win?

Shifu: I hope we will. I think it's time to get some sleep. Goodnight Tigress

Tigress: Goodnight

 **THE**

 **END**


End file.
